


nike stands for just do it

by shigeko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, why did I write this, wrote this in twenty one minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: Koujaku, Aoba, and a Twix bar





	nike stands for just do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcyTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/gifts).



“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

The bluette eyed the package in fear as Koujaku picked it up, began tearing it open. He wondered if he should call it quits before they even started, but the sensation of rope binding his wrists down sent an almost unbearable surge of arousal through his hips. He decided to deal with it even if the idea was terribly stupid, because you only live once, right?

 

He was growing impatient. Aoba also wondered if he should beg. Koujaku would like that, scratch that, he would _love_ it; he’d call him sweet things like ‘cutie’ and ‘needy little thing’ and tell him to wait a while longer.

 

Finally ripping the package open, he took out one of the bars and approached his lover on the bed.

 

“Are you sure you want to do th-“

 

“Just do it.”

 

Brushing his bangs out of his face, the man leaned down to whisper “Nike.” in his ear. Aoba burst out laughing until his eyes were full of tears, and Koujaku spread Aoba’s legs apart even further, sticking the bar against his entrance. Aoba jumped at the feeling, thinking that perhaps it’s really a bad idea to do this.

 

“I’m gonna put it in.”, Koujaku breathed out.

 

“O-Okay.”

 

It was so alien to him. Of course, he’d taken Koujaku in plenty of times (and plenty of other things except we’re not going to talk about that right now) but he was more of a stretch on his body. The bar was slim, not nearly as thick as it slid past his entrance. The bluette arched his back into the bed, trying to feel more despite it’s odd sensation.

 

By the time it was all the way in, Aoba felt... warm. It didn’t really have a temperature at first, but after adjusting to the man’s natural heat, it grew to become hot.

 

“I’m going to move it, alright?”

 

Koujaku’s eyebrows were knitted together,a combination of wonder and lust on his features. He thrusted the bar out, then back in, making his lover shiver.

 

“Oh.”, Aoba sputtered breathlessly.

 

This was totally stupid, the entire idea in the first place made no sense. But surprisingly, here he was, bound to the bed and taking a chocolate bar up his ass, legs closing and spreading again, hips rocking against it.

 

The only problem was that it wasn’t big enough to reach that sensitive spot in his cavern. There were a few moments where he felt it getting close to it, but never quite reaching it. It was maddening and arousing all at once, but Aoba wasn’t so sure if he could handle the teasing touch for very long.

 

“Koujaku, K-Koujaku... please.”

 

“What is it, love?”, he asked, pressing a kiss to his chest.

 

“No m-more, babe.”, the male whispered, a feverish blush in his cheeks. “I... need you—need you now.”

 

After sucking on his chest for a few seconds, he pulled away and panted “Okay baby.”

 

Koujaku slid out the bar slowly, thinking of all the chocolate that must have melted from his lover’s insides. His cock twitched in delight as he imagined Aoba sitting on his face while he ate him out, teasing his flushed arousal to make him _squirm_ , and just how sweet he would _taste_ -

 

until the bar broke off in half.

 

Aoba apparently heard it too, his blood running cold.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

After an hour, thirty nine minutes, and twenty three seconds in the bathroom, both lovers concluded that chocolate was never to be used in the bedroom ever again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
